A Typical Love Story
by KiiroIka
Summary: It's nice how love can change people... Rated T for language and some scenes. R&R, please!


**I AM BACK... Temporarily.**

**First of all, I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING 'Screwed Up World'! I AM TERRIBLY SORRY.**

**And my drabble collection, too!**

**HERE IS A MAKE-UP FIC TO ALL OF YOU.**

**I AM SO, SO SORRY (cries)**

**Anyways, I don't own Naruto (cries more)**

SxSxSxSxSxSxSxS

It all started in the middle of Senior High, during a Physics II class. They were assigned to be lab partners until the year ends.

"Hey, you're Haruno, right?" He asked with his irritated voice.

"Yeah." She answered, not tearing her eyes away from her book.

"Ehem, I am talking to you." He cleared his throat. She decided to look at him.

'Oh, if it isn't the jerk of a jock, cockiest of the cocks, cream of the crop Uchiha Sasuke.' She thought as she looked at him with bored eyes. "What's your business?"

"You're my lab partner." He said. She knew that, of course.

"I know." She replied, her eyes returning to the book. He slammed his hand on the table and snatched her book away from her, placing his face just a few inches from hers.

"Give that back." She growled and sent him a death glare through her thick, nerdy glasses.

"Listen here, pinky. I have football practice every Tuesday to Friday afternoon, and basketball practice every Monday afternoon and Saturday. By night time, I have band practice." He said, putting his best flirt voice on.

"And I should care about this why?" She said, her temper getting shorter.

"Because I have no time for stupid schoolwork. And you're my lab partner." He smirked.

"Sunday. You're free on Sunday." She glared. She was _not_ going to do their lab projects _alone_. And she was definitely not going to let this jerk get a high grade because of _her_ effort alone.

"Aww, not lettin' me rest are you?" He moved closer, planning to kiss her lips. 'It always worked on girls.' He thought.

'No fuck, Mr. Player.' And the sound of skin hitting skin echoed through the classroom. Of course, Mr. Player did not expect that.

'Did she just slap me?' His hand rubbed his reddening cheek.

"That might work on your other slutty girlfriends, but I'm not one of them." She said.

"I'm still not helping you for our lab projects." He scowled. She slapped real _hard_.

"And I am not putting your name on it so you won't get any credit." She stood up, collected her things, and ignored cheerleaders' glares as she walked out the classroom, leaving the quarterback standing there, just staring at the seat where the resident geek just sat.

'Feisty… Heh, she has changed.' He thought, still not processing that his sex appeal did not work on a girl…

But hers definitely worked on him. He smirked.

'Interesting…'

SxSxSxSxSxSxSxS

"Come on, forehead!" The blonde best friend nudged her. "At least enjoy your Senior Year! This is going to be the best party of all time and you're not going!"

"We have a Physics project due… And I am doing this all alone." The pinkette said after sipping her Vanilla milkshake.

"Yeah, which is, like, due the week after!" The second head of the cheerleading squad said, munching her salad. "You know, you should try cramming."

"That isn't necessary." She glared and adjusted her thick-framed glasses.

"Ugh, Sakura, this is the reason why you don't have friends. This is the reason you don't have boys! All you do is schoolwork. You are such a geek!" The blonde beauty exclaimed, waving her hands around.

"I have you," Sakura, the geek, smirked. "And Hinata. Sai's my friend, too. And Shino, and Chouji."

"They're all losers! Hinata? Eww, that girl really has a problem. Sai? Come on. Shino? Really? That guy's creepy. Chouji? Fatsoooo! I'm the only friend you have that's really popular!" She growled. Sakura merely rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right, Ino. I can't even believe I still call you my best friend after totally ignoring me since you joined the cheerleading squad two years ago." Sakura said, as if it didn't hurt her.

"I have a reputation to protect." Ino said as-a-matter-of-factly. "The least I did was to not tease you. And protect you from Karin and her sluts."

"Yeah. You only did that after I cried when you first acted like a total bitch." Sakura chuckled. "But don't worry, we both have our reputations."

"Hey, at least I still hang out with you." Ino held her best friend's hand.

"Outside school." The geek smiled.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Ino sighed and finished her salad. "So… you going to the party?"

"INO!"

"Okay, okay. But please, just once. I'll shoulder everything! You won't have to touch your piggy-bank." Ino pleaded. "Please? BFF time? Pretty, pretty please?"

"Ino, I…" Sakura thought about it. Of course she wanted to go. It was the _popular_ kids' party. She wanted to see what they were like.

"I'll convince Sasuke to help you with your lab project." She said.

That changed everything.

"Besides, I could even help you with him. You did have a crush on him back in elementary." Ino wiggled her eyebrows and smirked.

"Elementary." Sakura puffed her cheeks. She did like him during elementary up until Junior high. Until he became the school's quarterback that year. Until he started going out with girls. Until he started even doing forbidden things with them.

"Who cares? I know you still like him." Ino nudged.

"Tch. He's a jerk. And ass. A stupid man who does nothing but have sex with all the girls on the cheerleading team." Sakura sipped her milkshake clean.

"I haven't had sex with him." Ino shot a glare.

"Of course. You're not a slut, unlike Karin and the rest of your bitchy teammates." Sakura pointed out.

"So… Will you go?" Ino grinned.

"Fine, fine. For you." Sakura said. Ino left tip at the table and grabbed her best friend's wrist.

"Well, then, let's buy you some sexy party clothes!" Ino squealed.

"Wh-what?"

SxSxSxSxSxSxSxS

It was Saturday, 9:00 PM. Ino parked her Violet Porsche 911 Turbo along in front of the giant mansion. She got of and Sakura followed.

"I seriously think this dress is too… Too revealing." Sakura complained as she tried pulling her _tight_ skirt down. She was wearing a tight, black, leather mini tube dress that showed a lot of leg. She had 5-inch, sunny yellow pumps and lots of necklaces and bracelets. Her hair was messy and layered (Ino had it cut) and her make-up was simple and light—pink lip gloss, pink eye shadow and some eyeliner. She had her contacts on.

"Of course it is, Sakura!" Ino grinned. She was wearing a tight, black corset top and some tight, black leather pants. 6-inch, hot red stilettos adorned her feet. She had necklaces and bracelets, similar to Sakura's, and her long, blonde hair was down. Her make-up was dark—red lips, violet eye shadow, mascara and eyeliner. "It's a party! And you are a sexy girl! You have grown since the last time I saw you in a swimsuit! Flaunt your boobs! Show your legs!"

"Ino…" The pinkette made a mental note to strangle her best friend later. They walked—Sakura tried her best not to stumble down—to the back yard. Sakura already cringed as she passed by some of her batch mates making out on the living room sofa, the living room wall and, heck, on the living room floor. Club music was pounding from the backyard and the smell of alcohol filled the place.

"Shit… Ino, you never told me there were drinks." Sakura growled at her best friend.

"Don't tell me you didn't know!" Ino laughed. "It's a party, for crying out loud."

"Fuck you." Sakura muttered. They reached the backyard. It was filled with sweaty, dancing bodies. There was a bar to the left of the pool and to Sakura's dismay, there were more batch mates making out by the pool. The DJ was on the opposite side of the pool.

"Ino!" a voice called, making the two girls turn around.

"Shika!" The blonde hugged her boyfriend, who was the smartest in the batch and who was also the captain of the chess team. Why was he popular? Well, he smokes, he's smart (and he lets people copy his homework) and he's on Sasuke Uchiha's group of friends. He is Ino's boyfriend, too.

"Troublesome blonde." He said as he proceeded to kissing her.

"Oh, Shika…" Ino moaned as she started kissing back.

"Ew, guys, get a room!" Sakura uncontrollably piped in. Ino and Shikamaru parted, the latter slightly blushing.

"Sakura, this is a party. You get drunk, get laid, and get a major hangover the next day. There is no 'room' here." Ino pouted. "Now you go get some drinks and find some hot guys while Shika and I 'get a room,' you get?"

"W-wait, you're leaving me?" Sakura said as her best friend started to walk away with her boyfriend.

"You're a hot, smart girl! You'll survive!" Ino waved. Sakura growled and proceeded to the bar and just sat there, ordering some iced tea.

"Hey sexy, there is no iced tea here. We have vodka, beer, gin…" The bartender grinned.

"No fuck." Sakura muttered. She shifted uncomfortably as her dress was riding up, showing more of her creamy legs. She sat there and scanned the place for a while.

"Give her some martini first. It's on me." A high-pitched, bitchy voice said.

"Karin, I don't drink." Sakura said. Wait, Karin?

"Aww, you should." The redhead, wearing a sheer crop top paired with short shorts and 6-inch, strappy, black heels, took a seat beside her. "Really, Haruno, I didn't think a nerd could look this hot."

"Thanks?" Sakura stared at the cocktail glass in front of her.

"You'd look good on the bottom of the pyramid…" She smirked.

"I don't dance, Karin." She sighed, taking a sip of her martini. It actually tasted good.

"Come on, not everybody gets a chance to be on the cheerleading squad without going through auditions." Karin took a swig of her beer. "And when you're in, you'll skyrocket to popularity! Get invited to the hottest parties. Get hot boys!"

"I don't need that, but thanks, Karin." Sakura emptied her glass.

"You won't need to hang out with your loser, lower-than-dirt friends anymore. You'll be with me, and with Ino, on the poplar girls' table!" Karin pressed.

"I don't want to be in a group full of sluts that don't care anything but their face and having sex with boys." Sakura glared. "Except for Ino. And my friends are better than you, FYI."

"You'll regret this, Haruno!" Karin yelled at the girl walking away. "You're nothing but a sore loser! A nerd!"

"Stupid slut." The cherry blossom pushed herself through sweaty, dancing bodies and sat near the entrance to the house. She thought of ways to strangle Ino. She would torture her, then kill her, then revive her, and do the whole thing again.

"Haruno?" A voice called.

'Just my luck.' She thought and rolled her eyes.

"Uchiha." She said. The raven-haired boy, wearing black jeans, converse and a checkered blue and black polo, smirked and sat beside her.

"You look hot." He whispered seductively into her ear. Shivers ran down her spine at the close proximity of the football quarterback.

"I know that. You, on the other hand, look stupid." She gritted her teeth. She felt his hand rub her leg as he started to kiss her neck.

"Nah, I doubt that. Look, we should be together, you know. We're both hot, and we're lab partners…" He ignored his tightening pants. "And we've been classmates since elementary."

'He noticed me?' She thought. She shoved away the voice in her head. She pushed him away and stood up. "Aw, too bad for you. I don't do one-night stands."

"Are you sure? I give extreme pleasure." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"No, you'll only make me want to vomit." She smirked. "Now, if you'd excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom."

"I'll show you the way." Sasuke stood up and opened the door for her, to her surprise.

"How am I sure that you're not going to lead me to a bedroom and rape me?" Sakura eyed him suspiciously.

"This is my house, dork." He smirked. "It's my party." She sighed and decided that it was best to follow him. They went past wasted bodies and went upstairs. She started to feel suspicious when he opened a door.

"Where are we? All I need is a bathroom." Sakura tried to stay collected.

"My room, idiot." He said and switched on the lights. She was surprised when she saw that it was neat and organized—more organized than hers. "All the bathrooms are filled up. This is the cleanest."

"Thanks?" She went inside his room and then inside his bathroom. As she closed the door, Sasuke sat on his bed and stared at the door.

'This is going to be fun.' He smirked to himself. He leaned on the wall beside the bathroom door as he heard the toilet flush. As soon as the sexy geek went out, he grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the bed.

"Now, let's get to the business, shall we?" He said huskily as he kissed her neck. "You have been turning me on for a while now."

"F-fuck, Sasuke! Get off!" She squirmed under him. He was so strong. "S-stop it!"

"I like feisty girls." He sucked on her collarbone. He pried her legs open by putting his in between.

"You j-jerk! S-stop that!" She can't push him off.

"Stop squirming." He continued kissing her neck and massaged her right breast.

"Fuck, Sasuke! S-stop it!" He paused when he heard her voice crack. "P-please… Stop…"

'Shit.' He thought. This was the first time this was happening to him. 'She's crying.'

He stopped and got up. He stared at her. Sakura had her eyes shut tight, tears staining her cheeks, teeth biting her lower lip. Sasuke didn't know why, but he got some tissues and gave it to her. They sat on his bed as he watched her wipe her tears.

'Why… Why do I feel this way?' His brows furrowed as he realized he was feeling something he never felt before.

"I just can't believe you go around like that." She said in quiet voice. He looked at her and saw her head bowed down. Her knees were pressed against her chest, giving him a good view of her white granny panties, but he didn't care. He realized that she was still silently sobbing. "Sex is something sacred. It's something precious. You just… You just don't go around and do that with just anybody. It's wrong."

"Hn." He said. He suddenly felt ashamed of what he did to her.

"I'm reserving mine 'til after marriage… I want to do it with the one I love… With the one who loves me back." She raised her head and looked at him with angry eyes. Her makeup was ruined. "I'm reserving all that for someone special. I've never been kissed, but I don't care. I'm still a virgin, but I don't care."

"How are you so sure I'm not like that, too?" He said silently. She glared at him.

"You go around and fuck people! Surely you're not a virgin and your lips have been sucked on." She scoffed.

"Hah, any proof?" He raised his brow.

"You go around and fuck girls! That's enough evidence!" She waved her hand around.

"Who said I kiss them on the lips?" His eyes were dull. "Who said I already used my dick to break them? Who said I was the first person to devirginize them? Heck, who even said I go near their pussies? I don't even want to look at them."

"It's the talk of the school, Sasuke." Sakura rolled her eyes. "Every week, a new girl."

"Those are rumors. Cheerleaders like to exaggerate. I never go past second base." Sasuke sighed. "And I never kiss girls on the lips."

"How am I sure you're not lying?" Sakura wiped her tears more.

"Sakura," She flinched when he said _her name_, "I know guys like those. If they're out for real sex, they throw the girl on his bed, rip their clothes off and slam into her. Then she falls asleep and leaves her. I never took off a girl's underwear. They do that."

"Still, you rape people. God." She cringed.

"You're the first person I 'raped,' Sakura. All the others wanted it. Hell, they even ask for it." He looked at her. "And right now, I have no idea why, but I regret what I just did. You're the first girl to cry on me."

"Really?" She was a bit stunned, she had to admit.

"Yeah." He stood up. "Now get up and fix yourself. I can tell that you want to go home."

"I really do, but I'm not sure how. Ino's probably drunk and making out with her boyfriend. I came here with her" Sakura fixed her dress and threw away the tissues.

"I figured that out." Sasuke smirked and opened the door again for her. "I'm taking you home."

"Wh-what? You don't have to! I mean…" She turned red and she sounded angry.

"God, I won't try to rape you again! I did regret what I did to you." He sighed and looked at her. "I'm sorry about that."

She stood frozen for a while. Not because of what he said but because of how sincere his face was. She felt her heart thump faster.

"O-okay." She said. He switched off the lights and closed the door. They walked down the hallway and passed the stairs and walked to another hallway.

"Wait, Sasuke, the stairs are over there." She said.

"Wait right there." He said as he went inside a room. He went out holding a pair of black doll shoes. "Try these on. I know your heels are killing you."

"Oh? Uh, no thanks, Sasuke." She smiled wearily. She was still recovering from the physical contact with Sasuke back in his room. "Who owns those, anyway?"

"My mom's." Sasuke looked a bit sad there.

"Oh, no thanks, then. She'd get mad." She waved her hands. "I can bear it."

"She… She won't mind." He crouched down and took of her heels. "And I know they hurt. Just stop being a brat and wear these."

"A brat? Why you—" She stopped when Sasuke stood up. The flats fit her perfectly and God those heels really did hurt. "Thanks."

"Now, out we go." He said. The two went downstairs. Sasuke went to the backyard for a while. "Party's over! When I get back, you and your stupid little asses should be out of my lot." He yelled over the loud music. Sakura wasn't sure whether they heard him, but they proceeded to his garage. When the lights turned on, there was a black Ferrari.

"Wow." She said.

"Come on, get in." She followed and he started his car. When he drove out to the streets, Sakura noticed that her best friend's car wasn't there anymore.

"Ino… Oh, that bitch is going to have it alright." She said. She pulled the seatbelt over her body.

"Ino's your best friend, eh?" He asked her, his eyes not going off the road.

"Yeah, ever since." She smiled. "And even though we live in two different worlds right now, she'll always be my best friend."

"How sweet." He chuckled. Similar to him and Naruto. "Where do you live?"

"The Konoha Suite. You know, that nice hotel near the mall." She said.

"Wow, you must be rich." Sasuke said.

"My parents are. They're businessmen. They work abroad, you know." Sakura sighed.

"Oh. Well, lucky you." He said lamely. Before she could retort—since he knew how she would react—he changed topic. "So, what about that Physics project due next week?"

"I haven't started. I was supposed to start tonight, you know. I'll probably get to work when I get home." Sakura rubbed her temples.

"Do it tomorrow." He said. "I'll be at your unit by 10. We'll work on the project and finish it by night time."

"I thought you didn't want to do the project." She smirked.

"I don't want to fail, either." He smirked back. "Besides, I know Kakashi won't accept it if you did it all alone."

"How'd you know that?" She asked.

"I asked him. When he said that, I planned to help you." He flashed another cocky smile. "I'm not all jerk."

"Hah, maybe you aren't." She giggled. "Except for the fact that you tried to rape me."

"Hey, I said I was sorry!" He pouted. She only laughed. The rest of the drive was quiet between the two. Sasuke turned on his music player and played some Hot Chelle Rae. When they got there, he parked at the guest's parking and they went up to the 27 floor.

"Come on in, I have some coffee, if you want." Sakura said as she opened her door. She got the two-storey loft type unit, the most expensive one. It had a white motif—white walls, white sofas, etc.—with the occasional splash of red and black there. One side of the wall had big, glass windows, giving her the best view of Konoha.

"Nah, I'll pass." He said. "Nice place, by the way."

"Thanks." She smiled. "Sure you don't wanna stay?"

"No thank you, ma'am." He flashed a smirk. "Besides, I have a mess to fix back in my house. Aniki's going to kill me when he comes home tomorrow."

"Ah, oh well." Sakura pouted. "Goodnight, Sasuke."

"Goodnight, Sakura." His eyes softened for a while. He couldn't resist the urge, so he kissed her gently on the cheek.

Sakura's head went spinning because this kiss was way different than the ones a while ago. This was warm and soft. Her cheeks felt cold when his lips left. She stood there, dumbfounded, her hand replacing his lips, her mouth slightly agape, and a blush crossing her face.

"10 AM tomorrow." He said and placed her almost-forgotten heels by the door. Sasuke walked back to the elevator.

"Uh-huh." She went out of her unit and stared at him as he was in front of the elevator. As soon as it ding-ed and the doors opened, he turned to look at her and smirked once more.

"You know, I reserve my lips and my virginity for that special someone, too." He said as he gave her a small wave and went inside the elevator.

'Oh God…' A smile crept up the nerd's face as she walked back to her suite.

SxSxSxSxSxSxSxS

"You think this is okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Definitely." Sakura adjusted her glasses and scanned her notes. She furrowed her eyebrows and puffed her cheeks.

"You're cute when you're solving a problem." Sasuke sighed.

"Stop being a flirt." Sakura stated and started scribbling down more notes. She puffed and un-puffed her cheeks and tapped the ball pen on her forehead. "Well, I say we should transfer it to a nicer paper. Kakashi gives plus points to erasure-free papers."

"Sure, sure." He said. He knew Sakura was smart, but he didn't know she was this smart. Solving 10 of Kakashi's extremely hard Physics problems was no easy thing. Not even for him, their batch's 5th smartest student.

"I'll get paper." She stood up and got some paper inside the other drawer. Sasuke looked at her.

"You're cute in an oversized hoodie." He commented.

"For the umpteenth time, stop flirting with me." Sakura set down the paper and started to write down their name.

"I'm just stating a fact." Sasuke smirked.

"I'm not falling for your little ministrations, Sasuke." Sakura focused on her task.

"Well, I'm going to make you fall in love with me." He whispered. She paused for a while. "And I'll catch you in the most romantic way."

'Oh God…' Sakura pretended to not have heard this and continued writing. 'Oh God…'

SxSxSxSxSxSxSxS

It's been a week after the party, and so far, everything's normal. She's still a nerd, and Karin and her posse gave her looks. Ino kept on saying sorry for leaving her.

"I-I got drunk! Shika had to bring me home then had to commute back to Sasuke's house to get his car! I am so sorry!" Ino cried. "I was so worried when you were left there! I thought Sasuke would rape you! And I thought you would have to kill him! Both are bad!"

Sakura only laughed at her best friend and said she was fine. As for Sasuke… well, they barely talked. It's like nothing happened.

She had no idea why, but it made her kind of sad.

Her life was normal until a week after the party. Which was exactly 5 days away from the Mid-Year Dance.

And today she got her first dance invitation for The dance.

She walked up to her locker, and when she opened it, there was a box of donuts. When she opened it, it spelled out:

"5. Dance?"

Of course she assumed it was a date to the dance. Too bad she didn't want to go.

"I wonder who…" She whispered to herself. Then she grinned. "Sai?" She giggled. She _had_ been crushing on her artistic friend for a while now.

And he likes her, too.

SxSxSxSxSxSxSxS

The next day, it was lunch time. And the lunch lady gave her a special menu.

Alphabet soup.

"4." It read. "Got the donuts? So, will you?"

She giggled and glanced at Sai, who waved at her.

Butterflies filled her stomach.

SxSxSxSxSxSxSxS

It was the next day. The hallways were busy since it was dismissal. A paper airplane hit the back of her head when she was walking. She unfolded it and read it.

"3. Got the soup? Hope you consider the thought."

Sai wasn't there, but she grinned.

She has to pick a dress.

SxSxSxSxSxSxSxS

She was late for her Math class, but she had to drop by her locker. As soon as she opened her locker door, yellow carnations greeted her. She smelled it and looked at the card.

"2. Got the plane? Well, I bought a suit for me and a dress for you. You'll look pretty in it." Sakura smiled to herself. "You better go."

She giggled and then paused…

…Sai was allergic to flowers.

SxSxSxSxSxSxSxS

Sakura shifted around. It was one day before the dance and she didn't know what was going to happen next. She finally told Sai, but he said he'd never do that.

"Come on, ugly. I' never would have thought of romantic stuff like that, even if I do have a crush on you." He smiled. "Besides, if I did, I'd do it for Mitsuki, you know, my long-time childhood crush."

It hurt her a bit (okay, maybe a lot), but it was okay. She was afraid of _who_ was asking her to the date.

She walked to her locker and a note fell down.

'_Meet me at the Cherry Blossom fields right now. Don't worry, I won't rape you or anything.'_ then there were scribbled and lines, as if it was an erasure, _'Go, okay?'_

For a minute there she remembered Sasuke. Then she sighed. Sasuke wouldn't go that far for her.

She clutched the note, closed her locker and walked outside. She hopped on her bike and pedaled to the Cherry Blossom fields.

'Geez, I'm meeting up with a stranger.'

As soon as she arrived, she was choosing which slot to park her bike in. Then, a slot with a neon green sticky note caught her attention.

'_Reserved for Sakura Haruno. Follow the other sticky notes. BTW, They're all neon green.'_

She parked her bike there and saw another sticky note on the side.

'_Go in the park. I know you know this place very well. On the left sidewalk, first bench, is the first sticky note.'_

She smiled. She loved these kinds of things. It was so romantic. And she knew that bench very well. It was the bench where her mom and her ate ice cream back when she was younger. She walked towards it and grinned as she saw the exact same ice cream man before. He seemed to have recognized her and smiled.

"Ah, you must be Haruno Sakura!" He grinned, his eyes disappearing. "I remember you!"

"I remember you, too, Yura." Sakura smiled.

"Oh, let me give you your favorite, choco-mint. And don't forget to get that sticky note over there and the yellow carnation!" Yura handed her a cone of her favorite ice cream flavor while pointing to the bench. Sakura said a small thank-you and got the sticky note and the yellow carnation.

'_Hah, betcha didn't know I knew your fave flavor AND Yura, eh? Well, next stop is the baseball field, the best seat. And don't forget the flower—I.'_

Sakura wondered what the 'I' was. And she wondered if the best seat this person was talking about was also the best seat she and her dad used to stay in while watching the teens play baseball. She finished her ice cream, bade Yura goodbye and skipped to the baseball field.

As she neared the field, she saw some adults playing. She went in and proceeded to the 'best seat,' which was where she and her father used to sit. She saw that there was a man there, probably in his mid-twenties, holding a yellow carnation. He looked at Sakura as she sat down.

"Uh, excuse me…" She started.

"Are you Sakura Haruno?" the man asked with a gentle smile. Sakura's heart beat faster as she recognized her childhood crush.

"Ma-Ma-Masako Hotohoru?" She exclaimed as a blush spread across her face. He was still as handsome as ever. "Y-you're my favorite baseball player in the Sprouting Leaves team! I was a big fan! My dad and I used to come here every week to watch your game back when I was seven!"

The baseball player smiled.

'Please be the mystery guy, please be the mystery guy, _please_ be a mystery guy!" Her inner fangirl squealed.

"I'm sorry to say that I am not the one who wants to ask you to your dance." Masako laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "But if I were, I'd want to ask you this way."

Sakura pouted a bit.

"You're a very lucky girl, Sakura." He handed her the yellow carnation and an autographed picture of him hitting a homerun. The picture had a sticky note attached. "He asked me to give you this."

"Oh my God, I've always wanted an autographed picture!" She grinned. She read the sticky note.

'_And I bet you didn't know who your favorite baseball player was, huh? Well, I like him, too. Oh, next stop is your favorite Sakura tree. I know you have a favorite. And bring the other carnation—U.'_

She looked at the carnation. It was like the first one, but the card had 'U' written on it, not 'I.' She grinned and took a picture with Masako.

"When we see each other again, tell me how your dance went!" Masako said as he waved good-bye to Sakura, who was headed for her favorite Sakura tree.

'The one where I had my family picture with Mom and Dad…' She smiled sadly at the memory. 'The one with our names carved on it.'

Sakura skipped through the playgrounds and benches. She loved this place. She stopped visiting it as soon as her parents left her to live alone in her suite—3 years ago.

As soon as she hit the Cherry Blossom fields, she knew which way to go to—she'd memorized this place by heart. Going through some trees and passing by some families having picnics, she headed for the one on top of a small hill. The 'Queen Sakura,' as her dad dubbed. She marched up the hill and stood in front of their family tree.

'Sakura Haruno, Kumiko Haruno and Junpe Haruno.'

She felt tears well in her eyes as her hands traced the carved letters. It was carved before her Aunt Yuki took a photo of them. It was their last family photo since her parents became busier and busier.

"Mom… Dad…" She cried. "I miss you guys so, so much…"

She accidentally dropped her gifts and hugged herself tight. She really did miss them. They barely called (and by barely, she means probably only thrice a month _or less_), they only emailed her every once in a while, and they only video-chatted her twice.

"Hey, I'm sorry I made you cry… again." A very familiar voice said, making Sakura shoot her head up.

"S-sasuke?"

There he was, leaning on the side of the tree, holding a bouquet of yellow carnations and an illustration board that read: _'1. So go out with me?'_

"Hey Sakura." He chuckled.

"W-why… B-but how… When…?" Sakura stuttered as Sasuke handed her the bouquet. It had a card, and written on it was a heart.

"Sasuke…"

"Why? Because, as the carnations say, I love you." He picked up his gifts and chuckled at her blushing form. "How? I always used to go here, and I've been crushing on you before. When? Back when we were 7. I always used to watch you eat ice cream with your mom, watch baseball with your dad, and bond with your family."

"You… You noticed me?" Sakura said.

"You were so cute and cheery and kind, I couldn't help but like you a lot." Sasuke admitted. "I wanted to talk to you, you know? But I was too…"

"Too what?"

"…too shy." Sasuke blushed. "I always watched you from afar. I always waited for you, since my big brother and I always went here the same time as you and your family did. I would always try to gather my guts and finally talk to you, but I just can't. I'd rather hide behind a tree, or hide behind Itachi, and just watch you."

"But you never talked to me when we hit middle school. And high school." Sakura looked at his onyx eyes.

"I never lost my feelings towards you… It's just that I got too distracted with so many other things." Sasuke bit his lip. "I wanted to be your friend, you know."

"I liked you, too. A lot." Sakura giggled. "You were my big elementary crush."

"What about Masako Hotohoru?" Sasuke smirked and raised a brow.

"No one can ever top him." She grinned evilly. Sasuke only let out a small laugh.

"I can." He said.

"But… why so fast?" Sakura asked. "Love… it's a big word, you know."

"I fell in love with you the moment I saw you cry." He cupped her cheeks. "I saw how pure and innocent you are… I want you to stay like that. I don't want anybody touching you or hurting you, ever."

Sakura blushed and smiled a small smile.

"I wanted to protect you and take care of you, no matter what." He said. "You're special. You're one of a kind."

Sakura looked into his eyes.

"I don't know if you'll ever love me back… But please, let's be friends. Let's start over." He smiled. Sakura sighed and pushed him away. Sasuke tensed, worried he'd said something wrong. She set down the flowers and extended her hand.

"Hi, I'm Sakura." She grinned. Sasuke relaxed, smiled, and shook her hand.

"I'm Sasuke." He held her hand tighter. "Will you be my date to the dance?"

Sakura's eyes shone.

"I'd love to."

SxSxSxSxSxSxSxS

After a little reunion party with their old batch mates, Sasuke and Sakura decided to head back to her suite—now their home.

"Ah, who knew Karin would finally mature?" Sakura laughed as she took off her clothes and tried to shoot it into the clothes hamper by the bathroom door, leaving her in nothing but conservative cotton white undies. "Criminology's a good course, and apparently, she's good at it."

"Hn. Yeah." Sasuke answered, lying down on his girlfriend's king-sized bed. He was wearing nothing but his deep blue boxers. He patted the space next to him. "Join me?"

"I'd love to." Sakura's eyes twinkled as she crawled next to him. His arm immediately hugged her, and she hugged back. Her finger traced his bare chest and his six-pack. He rested his nose on her head.

"I'm surprised you actually took your clothes of in front of me." He chuckled. "And went to bed with me."

"Yeah, me too." Sakura giggled.

"And we're both half naked." Sasuke kissed her crown.

"Yup." She kissed his chest. He took a deep breath.

'Sakura's acting different today.'

"Are you drunk?" Sasuke asked. Sakura only giggled and placed a kiss on his collarbone. She straddled him and sucken on his skin.

"Mmmm… maybe… a little…" She murmured.

"Sakura…" Sasuke growled. He pushed her off and sat up. "What is it?"

"I…" Sakura pouted. "I want… I want you."

Sasuke admitted that man, that was a total turn-on.

But he had to control himself.

"Sakura, I thought you were saving it until after marriage." He said.

"But Sasukeeeeee," Sakura moaned. "I _need_ you."

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temples. He took deep breaths. He will not let his hard-on and his perverted side get the best of him.

"Sakura, when that incident happened a year and a few months ago, during my party, I made a promise not to do anything to you—that means sex—until we get married." Sasuke looked at her seriously. "And yes, I did think I was going to marry you."

"But Sasuke, I'm the one telling you right now." Sakura whined. "I want you. Bad."

Sasuke was contemplating on what to do. He tried his best to ignore Sakura's _sexy_ pouty face. He sighed and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Sakura," He started, "I love you, with all my heart. And I want you, too. But, even if I didn't make that promise, I want to save that moment for a later time—when we're married and legal."

Sakura sighed and averted her eyes, feeling a bit guilty. Sasuke placed his forehead on hers and gave a soft smile.

"The wait would make that moment even more passionate and loving and special." He whispered.

"And magical." Sakura smiled.

"That's it." Sasuke pecked her lips. "Now go get dressed, you know how cold your aircon gets."

"Nah." Sakura lay down and hugged one of her pillows. "Can we at least sleep like this, Sasuke? I promise I won't rape you or anything."

"God, did we switch minds or something?" Sasuke followed and pulled up the comforter to cover their bodies. He kissed her forehead and hugged her, their legs intertwining.

"I love you, Sakura."

"I love you too, Sasuke."

_The next day… _

Sasuke woke up, feeling happy and well-rested. He looked at his sleeping girlfriend, her hair messy, her arms and legs hugging her beloved sausage pillow. Sasuke flashed on of his rare grins and let out a small laugh. She looked like a kid, despite being a University student.

He stood up and put on a pair of jogging pants and a white shirt and his rubber shoes. He decided to take a walk to the Sunday market two blocks away to get some tomatoes.

_A few minutes later…_

Sasuke opened the door and was greeted by the smell of newly-cooked bacon. He walked to the kitchen and saw Sakura setting up the table. She was still wearing her white underwear, but she wore his faded blue polo over.

"Well someone looks very attractive today." Sasuke smirked as he set down his tomatoes.

"I always look attractive, Sasuke." Sakura grinned.

"Can't argue with that." He replied as he pulled the seat for her to sit. He, then, sat across her. Sasuke looked at the food Sakura prepared: bacon, lettuce and bread, and 5 piled up pancakes with a candle on top. He chuckled.

"Seriously? Pancakes?" He said, preparing his BLT.

"Well, I didn't know how to bake cake, so I made pancake instead! It's easier." She grinned. He only chuckled once more.

"Happy Anniversary, Sasuke." She smiled and lit up the candle.

"Happy Anniversary, Sakura." He smiled in return.

SxSxSxSxSxSxSxS


End file.
